


ͽ Kintsugi.

by ohshit316



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshit316/pseuds/ohshit316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{MyungJong -- Deathfic -- Fanfictionautobiografica}<br/>Il kintsugi (金継ぎ), letteralmente "riparare con l'oro", è una pratica giapponese che consiste nell'utilizzo di oro o argento liquido per la riparazione di oggetti in ceramica. La pratica pretende inoltre di trasmettere il concetto filosofico che quando qualcosa ha subito una ferita e ha una storia, diventa più bello.<br/>--<br/>«Non ho mai smesso di contare i battiti della nostra esistenza.<br/>E li sento ancora vivi, sono lì, dentro di me, dove ci sei solo tu, Amore.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ▲first beat.

**Author's Note:**

> E’ la mia primissima MyungJong, quindi vi chiederei di essere estremamente clementi. Mi sta molto a cuore questa storia, ha un significato davvero importante per me e condividerla con tutti è stato davvero un passo molto importante. La dedico ad una persona fondamentale, che purtroppo non può più leggere queste righe, ma so per certo che se ci fosse stata, avrebbe apprezzato di sicuro.  
> E’ narrata dal punto di vista di Sungjong, e i capitoli sono un po’ ‘particolari’: ci saranno volte in cui saranno abbastanza lunghi(mai troppo, tento di contenermi), altre in cui potrete trovare anche solo due righe, un semplice dialogo. In pratica leggerete delle pagine di diario, dei post it incollati un po’ da e un po’ là dal narratore(e protagonista), delle scritte sui muri – soprattutto quelle -, o dietro le fotografie, per queste le lunghezze varieranno parecchio.  
> Posterò un capitolo a settimana, se davvero gradirete.  
> Detto questo, mi dileguo.  
> Buona lettura. ~

**ͽ Kintsugi.**  
 

_«Non ho mai smesso di contare i battiti della nostra esistenza.  
E li sento ancora vivi, sono lì, dentro di me, dove ci sei solo tu, Amore.»_

   
  
  
**▲** first beat.  
 

_Seoul, 29 marzo 2013._   
_Muro della camera 12, reparto di pediatria._

  
 

Gli occhi scuri di Myungsoo si scontrarono con i miei durante l’estate del 2005, in circostanze abbastanza ostili. In seguito a una crisi cardiorespiratoria – dovuta ad un problema allora ignoto sia a me che ai dottori - apparentemente irreversibile, mi ritrovai in terapia intensiva, completamente ricoperto da fili che si collegavano a dei macchinari medici.  
Avevo dodici anni e quella situazione mi spaventava tremendamente. Mi terrorizza adesso, che ho ventuno anni, quindi vi lascio un po’ immaginare quanto tremendo fosse. Sei un ragazzino tranquillo, con una vita tranquilla e ad un tratto, per un motivo sconosciuto, non sei più in grado di muoverti, perché se lo fai, il tuo cuore e i tuoi polmoni smettono di collaborare.  
Così mi ritrovai con una mascherina che mi ricopriva la bocca e il naso per poter  respirare, alcune flebo attaccate ad un piccolo catetere posto sul braccio, e il petto ricoperto da fili che si collegavano ad un ennesimo macchinario che segnalava il mio battito cardiaco. Proprio lì, conobbi Myungsoo, perché anche lui era lì per il mio stesso motivo, perché anche lui aveva lo stesso problema, anche lui moriva ogni volta che cercava di comportarsi come un normale tredicenne.  
Ricordo che i suoi occhi erano stremati, decisamente più dei miei, ma nonostante tutto, rimase lì a darmi conforto per tutta la notte; io piangevo, volevo la mia mamma, volevo uscire da lì, e lui, con le poche forze rimaste nel suo corpo, mi prendeva per mano e mi diceva che non mi avrebbe lasciato solo.  
Gli credevo, perché a cuor mio sapevo non stava mentendo. Ogni tanto, durante la notte, mi svegliavo di soprassalto, perché tutti quegli avvenimenti mi avevano turbato l’animo ed io non ero più in grado di assopirmi tranquillamente; ma lui apriva gli occhietti e mi stringeva la mano, mi diceva di stare tranquillo, che tra non molto saremmo usciti da quel posto che puzzava di medicinale. Effettivamente ci tirarono fuori da lì dopo quattro giorni, ma nel mentre trovammo il tempo necessario per parlare, poiché lì dentro il tempo pareva fossilizzarsi.  
Mi raccontò di non avere il padre, di abitare in un paesino piuttosto lontano da Seoul, e che si trovò lì per puro caso, solo perché era in vacanza dalla nonna materna e si era sentito male mentre era al mare.  
Mi disse che amava cantare e recitare, e che gli sarebbe proprio piaciuto diventare un idol; avrei voluto dirgli che era sulla buona strada, perché comunque aveva un bel viso. Myungsoo era un bellissimo ragazzino, aveva un sorriso solare – anche se tremendamente triste, delle volte -, e la sua voce era bella da ascoltare. Era anche tanto divertente e trovava sempre il modo per farmi ridere.  
Non potevo dire quanto fosse alto, perché eravamo sempre stesi sui lettini, ma dopo il primo giorno notai fosse un po’ paffuto; niente di eccessivo, ma questo riusciva a conferirgli un’aria estremamente adorabile.  
Giorno tre agosto del 2005 ci trasferirono nel reparto di pediatria; continuammo a condividere la camera, ed io non potevo chiedere di meglio: mi piaceva stare con lui, la sua presenza mi infondeva sicurezza. Era uno hyung sul quale potevo contare – sapevo di poterlo fare -, e non osava mai prendermi in giro. A dodici anni sembravo una ragazzina – oddio, non che ora vada meglio, ma ho imparato a convivere col problema -, e tutti i miei compagni di scuola non perdevano mai occasione per deridermi, denigrarmi in pubblica piazza, e a volte picchiarmi anche. Non era mai successo nulla di troppo grave, ma ricordo che una volta mi accerchiarono e cominciarono ad urlarmi “frocio”, e poi qualcuno di loro mi mollò un pugno alla spalla.  
Con hyung tutto questo era assolutamente alieno; anche quando gli rivelai il mio segreto – ma irrefrenabile – Amore per le coreografie dei gruppi kpop femminili, lui mi sorrise e mi disse che, non appena avrei potuto, gli sarebbe piaciuto vedermi ballare. E gli dissi – ingenuamente, troppo ingenuamente per comprendere davvero qual era il mio stato fisico – che sì, non appena sarei guarito, avrei ballato per lui.  
I giorni “tranquilli” durarono davvero poco, però, perché se io avevo cominciato a non tollerare più alcun tipo di cibo, vomitando anche l’acqua, i reni di hyung si erano bloccati e lui non riusciva più a drenare.  
Ingrassò molto, ricordo. Così i dottori fecero in modo che eliminasse tutti quei liquidi in eccesso e che i suoi reni riprendessero a funzionare, ma in quel modo perse tanto, troppo peso.  
In reparto, mi capitò più volte di vederlo in piedi ed era un pelino più basso di me – io ero alto circa 177 cm -, solo che inizialmente pesava di più; nel giro di brevissimo tempo, ci ritrovammo a pesare circa ventisei chili ciascuno, io per una forma di anoressia nervosa, lui perché venne depurato da ogni liquido presente in corpo.  
Furono giorni critici, specie perché reggersi in piedi diventò una vera e propria sfida; così, uniti contro un comune nemico, cominciammo a diventare l’uno il piedistallo dell’altro. Le nostre mamme affermavano sempre che eravamo davvero teneri insieme, sempre intenti ad aiutarci, a sostenerci l’un l’altro. Perché se io non volevo mangiare, hyung si presentava davanti a me e cominciava a farmi ridere, sicché il nervosismo finisse ed io riuscissi a ingurgitare lo stretto necessario per svegliarmi l’indomani; al tempo stesso, se Myungsoo non collaborava, non voleva fare i soliti prelievi – ne facevamo tre al giorno, e lui aveva la fobia degli aghi -, io mi sedevo accanto a lui e gli dicevo che lui era il mio hyung preferito e doveva essere forte e figo anche per me.  
Andò avanti così per tutto il tempo.  
Nella vita quelli che contano sono i piccoli gesti; quelli plateali, si sa, sono tutti capaci di compierli. Scrivere una dichiarazione d’Amore su un muro, urlare da una montagna il nome di una persona, presentarti da lei col mazzo di rose più bello. Per questo sono tutti bravissimi. Paradossalmente, i piccoli gesti sono quelli che risultano più complicati; ma con hyung era diverso, con lui le piccole cose erano all’ordine del giorno, erano meravigliose e mi davano la forza necessaria per andare avanti.  
Nulla di eclatante, ma quegli abbracci inaspettati che mi regalava quando le lacrime cominciano a scendere, o quei «ti aspetto» dietro l’infermeria quando dovevano visitarmi, o le nostre mani strette quando uno dei due doveva fare un prelievo di sangue, o cambiare posto per l’attaccatura della flebo.  
Era così, era sempre così, e credo sia inutile dire quanto piansi quando dovette andar via: sua madre doveva tornare a lavorare e per quanto ci fossimo offerti di fargli noi compagnia, lei firmò e lo portò via, via da me, lontano da me. Passai i restanti giorni a peggiorare un po’ e a rianimarmi dall’altro lato, perché pensavo che se fossi guarito sarei potuto andare a trovarlo.  
Avevo dodici anni, ero solo un ragazzino a cui era stata stravolta la vita, ma ero felice, troppo felice di aver dedicato a lui, Kim Myungsoo, il mio primo battito di vita dopo quell’apparente morte.  
Ero felice che quel battito fosse tutto suo.  
Sono felice che quel battito sia suo, ancora oggi, più di prima.  
 

   
 


	2. ▲second beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, avrei dovuto postare questo capitolo domani, ma dubito che avrò tempo, quindi ho deciso di farlo oggi. Nessuno ha recensito, ma dato che sono ostinata, ho deciso di continuare a postare, nella vana speranza che almeno qualche anima pia gradisca. Chiaramente, se continuando, nessuno continuerà a filarsela, la cancellerò, perché non ritengo sia corretto intasare la sezione con delle storie che non vengono apprezzate.   
> Buona lettura, qualora leggiate. /Sigh.

**▲** second beat.  
 

_Seoul, 30 marzo 2013._  
 _Casa Lee, angolo del tavolo della cucina_.

  
  
 

Pur di farmi mangiare, mia madre aveva cominciato a menzionare sempre hyung. I dottori avevano praticamente decretato la mia patologia in seguito ad una biopsia muscolare – la quale aveva comportato ritrovarsi una fastidiosa cicatrice sulla gamba destra - che aveva confermato quel qualcosa dal nome orribile, quale Dermatomiosite acuta. Era orrenda anche da pronunziare, e posso confermare che è anche orrendo conviverci. Specie oggi, che la situazione è enormemente peggiorata, ma questa è un’altra storia.  
Hyung era ridotto nella medesima maniera, ovvio, perché i nostri sintomi erano praticamente analoghi, e poi anche lui venne sottoposto alla medesima operazione. Mi spiegarono che non era una patologia dalla quale si poteva guarire, che non esisteva alcuna cura – ancora oggi non ce n’è -, che l’unico modo per tenerla a bada era ingerire copiose quantità di cortisone e di immunosoppressori. Piansi anche in quell’occasione, specie al pensiero di dovermi imbottire di tutte quelle diavolerie che mi avrebbero reso un mostro; già partivo svantaggiato, e quelle schifezze avrebbero solo peggiorato la  situazione. Sarei gonfiato, sarei diventato un palloncino e tutti gli altri mi avrebbero preso ancora più in giro. Mia mamma mi diceva che dovevo fregarmene, che se avessi avuto un possibile aumento del peso, non sarebbe stata colpa mia, che se mi avessero preso in giro, avremmo preso provvedimenti, e tentai di convincermi.  
Ma come al solito, le aspettative sono sempre ben differenti dalla realtà: presi davvero troppo peso, e guardarmi allo specchio comportava piangere, piangere e desiderare di sparire. Di notte, di giorno, durante il sonno.  
Non comprai vestiti per tanto tempo, perché mi rifiutavo di indossare cose che non mi piacevano, perché odiavo dover rinunciare ai miei veri vestiti, perché non sopportavo vedere su di me quelle taglie esagerate per un dodicenne. Chiaramente, finché rimasi in ospedale, il problema non parve porsi più di tanto; i problemi veri giunsero non appena tornai a scuola, ad ottobre inoltrato, perché prima non ero stato in grado di riprendermi.  
Bastarono le parole della ragazzina che mi piaceva dall’anno precedente ad uccidere ogni mio sogno, ogni mia vana speranza di me.  
«Oppa, sei anche tu un ciccione, ora!»  
Lei si credeva divertente, mentre io, di tutta risposta, ripresi a vomitare con una certa regolarità, e nel giro di un anno mi ritrovai di nuovo sotto peso. Non mi ero rituffato nel tunnel dell’anoressia, quello l’avevo superato, grazie a hyung ce l’avevo fatta; questa volta avevo solo cercato di controllare il mio peso, così, ogni volta che reputavo di aver mangiato troppo correvo in bagno a vomitare.  
Alcuni dottori dissero bulimia nervosa, ma io continuo a chiamarla “autodifesa”.  
In questo frangente, però, io e Myungsoo continuammo a sentirci, a volte telefonicamente, altre scrivendoci delle emails, o delle lettere. Alcune volte mi inviò delle sue foto e notai anche lui prese parecchio peso; io ricambiai e ogni volta mi rispondeva con stupore, incredulo della mia magrezza.  
Non gli rivelai la verità, non in quel momento. I momenti passati con lui non dovevano essere compromessi dai metodi drastici che ero solito utilizzare quando tutto mi appariva impossibile. Con lui dovevo dimenticare di stare male, dovevo guarire ipoteticamente.  
E giuro, lo posso giurare che mi parve di ritornare a vivere quando, una sera di novembre mi disse, dietro il telefono, che per Natale sarebbe ritornato a Seoul.

  
 

 

 


End file.
